


This night has opened my eyes

by theplatonicnonyeah



Series: These Things Take Time [1]
Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplatonicnonyeah/pseuds/theplatonicnonyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philip Jennings is about to take on an unusual challenge, as he attends a party for the Canadian Ambassador to the US.<br/>His target is a French Canadian man by the name Julien Grenier, to whom he is inexplicably drawn.<br/>Much flirting has preceeded this meeting, which most probably only has one eventual outcome.</p><p>(Julien Grenier is my own invention and does not appear in the original TV series. However, I felt that it would be interesting to explore the idea that the KGB agents in the series did not only honeytrap the opposite sex for information exchange.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This night has opened my eyes

The party was already in full swing when Philip arrived. It was a semi-official reception for the newly appointed Canadian Ambassador to the United States. There were cocktails, hors-d’oevres and celebrities. Photographers roamed the room, looking for glamorous guests to graze their magazine spreads. Philip ducked behind a large potted plant and quickly turned his head, as a lens was pointed in his direction. His disguise was minimal, confusing enough to not expose his real face, but he still didn’t want it to be recorded for posterity.

He made his way towards a quiet corner of the bar, where he hoped to be able to observe the crowd for a while, before his work began. But just as he was placing his order with the barman, a familiar voice greeted him from behind.  
\- _Bonsoir_ , Clive!  
\- Ah, Monsieur Grenier! he exclaimed, perhaps a little too heartily, as he turned around.  
\- _Mais non_ , call me Julien! _On se tutoyer, non_?  
\- Yes, yes of course. Julien. How are you?  
\- Like a fish in the sea! Julien smiled broadly, his clear blue eyes fixating Philip.  
\- Yes, you love this, don’t you? said Philip, laughingly.

Was he laughing too much? He could never tell with this man if he should affect a submissive approach or if he needed to be more assertive. They seemed to be constantly pushing and pulling, each man assessing the other. Flirting? Yes, it was probably flirting in Julien’s circles. Philip wasn’t really certain, he just knew that not only women found him attractive and that he could use it to his advantage sometimes.

Julien Grenier was the personal assistant to the ambassador’s wife. Originally from Quebec, he spoke French fluently and English with a light accent. He was slightly taller than Philip and his eyes were clear blue, like a summer sky. His cupid bow curved so that it looked like he was constantly smiling. Or maybe he was just always happy? Philip liked the way Julien smiled, giving the person opposite him his full attention. In general, people liked Julien, he was easy-going and welcoming.

They had met a few times before. Philip had realised that Julien could be useful and made sure to keep the liaison alive, in case it might come in handy at some point. Nothing physical had happened between them, apart from the odd friendly hug and hand on a shoulder. But there was always an underlying tension, an unspoken promise in their interaction. It was something that not even Philip himself could pinpoint, just that the desire to be near Julien was very strong.

Earlier that evening, when he was about to leave home, Elizabeth had asked what his plan of action was. He had tripped on his words and said something vague about talking to the ambassador’s assistant, unable to utter Julien’s name in her presence.

He knew he had to make some sort of forward move, because the platonic wooing he had pursued wasn’t producing the desired effect on his target. So he strengthened himself with a quick brandy shot, thinking he would play it by ear once he arrived at the party and could assess the situation. This was going to be a different assignment. He would be out of his element and yet the thought of what might happen wasn’t disquieting. He was filled with a feeling of anticipation as he left the house.

They had been making small talk between themselves in the quiet corner of the bar for a good half hour, when Julien carefully placed a hand on Philip’s arm and said in a low voice:  
\- I have a room upstairs. We could go up there and enjoy a bit more privacy?  
Looking down at the hand on his arm, Philip nodded. He could feel the warmth through his jacket fabric. Then he smiled back at Julien:  
\- Yes, too much silicon in this room.  
Julien laughed at his stupid joke, moving the hand to Philip’s shoulder and giving him a little push towards the door. As he began walking, Philip could feel the hand slide lightly down the length of his back before skidding off just at the low curve above his behind. The touch was like an electric current through his body. He thought that maybe he shouldn’t drink more at this point.

Navigating through small groups of conversing people they made their way up the stairs. No-one seemed to pay them any attention, save for the occasional cheek-kissing pit stop for Julien; all part of the social lubrication he was obliged to deliver on these occasions.

Philip entered Julien’s private quarters first and let the other man close the door behind them. Continuing right to the middle of the room, Philip immediately realised his mistake as he had unconsciously created a space between. The distance needed to be bridged so that they could find their way back to the momentum they had shared in the bar downstairs. He spotted a bar cabinet to his left.

\- A drink? Philip asked. You have your own bar, I see!  
\- Yes, I do. Help yourself. I’ll have whatever you’re having.  
\- Brandy then, Philip said as he found the bottle and fished up two glasses.  
\- Sounds fine, Julien’s voice was suddenly very close behind him. Philip could feel a warm breath on his neck. Then hands on his shoulders were helping him off with his jacket.  
\- Thank you, he mumbled and cleared his throat as he turned around, offering a glass to Julien.  
\- You’re welcome.  
Again, those piercing blue eyes met his, unwavering but also inquisitive. Philip looked away and raised his glass.  
\- Chin-chin.

They should probably sit down somewhere, Philip thought, scanning the room: sideboard, armchair, coffee table, sofa. Julien followed his eyes.  
\- Let’s sit, Julien said as he removed his own jacket and loosened his tie. Come!

They sat down beside each other on the sofa, a little warily. Philip rested his elbows on his knees, swirling the drink in his glass, before downing it in one go. He could feel Julien watching him intently, so he tried to lean back as casually as possible. But instead he found the sofa was deeper than expected and he ended up half-prostrate in an oddly slouching fashion.  
Julien broke out in laughter.  
\- Are you nervous?  
\- What? Me, no! Philip replied as he scrambled up to a more upright sitting position.  
\- Are you nervous of _me_? Julien said and carefully placed an arm on the backrest behind Philip.  
\- No, I’m not nervous of you.

Their eyes met and an intense silence fell between them. Julien’s smile faded and a tiny wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows. Philip involuntarily wet his lips as he studied the other man’s face, closer than it had ever been before. He leaned back to rest his head in the nook of Julien’s elbow.  
\- Bon soir, Julien said in a low voice.  
\- Bon soir.  
\- Are you comfortable?  
\- Yes, Philip replied, but he could feel his pulse starting to race as Julien’s hand began stroking his hair, twirling a lock around a finger. A tiny nudge from Julien and Philip followed his cue, parting his lips and tilting his head to meet Julien’s mouth.

Kissing a man was different. There was the slight scratch of the other person’s stubble against the upper lip. There was the feeling of measuring each other’s strengths and deciding who was going to lead. Philip yielded.

A hand on his knee made him aware that the kissing was producing a surprising effect in his crotch. His trousers were feeling uncomfortably tight. He tried to lift himself up slightly to adjust his position, but the impulse was interpreted as something else and he suddenly found himself lying down on the sofa, straddled by Julien.

There was a pause as both men looked at each other, waiting for another cue. Then his hands seemed to take on a will of their own, as he grabbed Julien and pulled their hips together.

They were both hard, he could feel it through the fabric and the movement of their bodies against each other. He tugged at Julien’s shirt to reach the skin underneath. Suddenly he wanted more that anything to be naked with this man, the taste of whom was filling his mouth and making his arousal even more poignant.

Julien broke free, simultaneously pulling at Philip’s tie and rising up from the sofa.  
\- Stand up! Julien commanded. Bedroom, he said and began leading Philip towards a door at one end of the living room. As they reached the entrance, he stopped and pushed Philip up against the doorframe. He undid Philip’s tie in one swift move, letting it fall to the floor between them.

The kissing now became sloppy and undefined, as both men fervently tried to undress each other while rubbing up against the other’s body. Tripping out of their shoes, freeing themselves of trousers and pants, they stumbled towards the bed.  
\- Lie down, Julien said and put his hand to Philip’s chest, giving him a push.  
Without protest Philip fell backwards onto the covers, quickly followed by Julien, who crawled up on top of him.

For a few minutes everything was naked skin, searching hands, mouths and tongues trying to cover as much of the other person’s body as possible. Then Julien found one of Philip’s nipples and bit down lightly. Philip let out a short ‘ah’ and stopped moving.

Following the trail of hair that led from Philip’s chest, onto his stomach and further, Julien kissed his way down to Philip’s growing erection. He stopped and looked up to see that Philip was following him, then took a hold of Philip’s cock and slowly pulled back the foreskin to reveal a glans wet with pre-come. Julien’s tongue gently licked around the rim of the glans, before his lips closed around the swollen top, sucking it into his mouth. Philip arched his back as an intense wave of pleasure hit him.

Suddenly acutely aware that he was lying supine on a bed getting head by his first male honeytrap target, he tried to regain control over himself. Rising up on his elbows he reached for Julien’s head, to stop him, to slow him down. But just then he felt a finger slowly, but purposely pushing into him -  
\- and oh!  
He inhaled sharply and grabbed a fistful of Julien’s hair.  
\- Is this ok? Julien asked.  
\- Uh-huh, yeah, Philip managed to exhale.  
It was ok. It was more than ok. There were stars on the back of his eyelids: glimmering spots of pure pleasure.  
\- Slow down your breathing, Julien urged. You need to inhale and exhale _plus lentement_ if you want to last. I want this to last for you. You like it, _non_?  
\- Yes, I…  
But he couldn’t finish the sentence. It was suddenly all too much.  
\- I’m not…I can’t…please stop. Just stop.  
\- Is it too much?  
\- No, I just…  
\- Is it your first time?  
\- Yes, Philip said.  
“No”, he thought and remembered with sudden clarity the secret caresses in the darkened bathroom stalls of the Academy. How that boy, the beautiful boy everyone adored - Aleksei? - how Aleksei had stroked him and kissed him hot and hard. And how he had had to silence himself by biting down hard on his own hand as he came all over the pretty boy’s face. It was so many years ago now that the memory was blurry and faded, he sometimes wasn’t sure if it was just a dream that reoccurred in the loneliest hour of the night.

Julien met his eyes, slowly removing his finger and cupping Philip’s balls.  
\- This is not your first time, he said.  
\- No, Philip replied in a whisper as Julien crawled up on the bed and lay down on top of him, lining up their cocks. Philip tentatively placed a hand on one of Julien’s buttocks.

They looked at each other for a long time, until Julien lowered himself enough to lightly touch his lips to Philip’s. His tongue darted out and licked Philip’s lower lip. Pulling away again, he made Philip follow, only to disappointedly drop his head back onto the pillow with a moan as Julien withdrew too far.  
\- What do you want from me?  
There was suspicion in Julien’s voice.  
\- I want…  
But Julien had suddenly grabbed both their cocks in his hand and begun moving them together. Philip pushed up his pelvis, trying to find a rhythm to meet the caresses.  
\- Do you want to fuck me? Or maybe suck me? What do you want?  
\- Kiss me, Philip begged with a whimper.  
Their lips met again and Philip opened his mouth wide to meet the other man’s tongue. They were both edging closer to coming, as Julien kept up the rocking motion between them. Breaking free from the kiss, Philip blurted out:  
\- Can I come in your mouth? Please?  
\- Bien sûr, Julien replied and slowed down his hand movement. Did you like the finger where I had it before?  
\- Yes, it was good. I just wasn’t prepared when…  
\- It’s ok. I’ll take it slow. Spread your legs a little, Julien demanded as he moved further down the bed again and bent down.

He began by slowly licking the length of Philip’s cock up and down. Then he closed his mouth around Philip’s balls. They were hard and drawn up close to his pelvic floor. He moistened his fingertips with Philip’s pre-come and began circling his anus. Then he lightly applied pressure until a finger could slide inside.  
\- Breathe, he said in a low voice and moved his other hand slowly up and down Philip’s leaking cock. Is this good?  
\- Yes, Philip said and tried to control his breathing as instructed.  
Then he felt Julien’s lips against his cock again and opened his eyes to see Julien teasing the glans with the tip of his tongue as he began to increase the rhythm of his hand up and down the shaft. A smile flickered across Julien’s face as he closed his lips around Philip’s cock and began sucking in earnest.

Philip’s breathing was shallow, his heart pounding wildly inside his chest. He was edging closer and closer to coming, unable to lie still on the bed. Just then Julien slid in a second finger and he cried out in pleasure as more pressure was applied to his prostate.

Jerking erratically up into Julien’s mouth he could feel the warm wave of an orgasm washing over him and then he came, like he had never come before, shooting sperm down Julien’s throat in powerful long spurts.

For a long time he couldn't open his eyes, but just lay there panting as a feeling of deep contentment filled him. Everything is beautiful, he thought. Everything here is beautiful and I never want to be anywhere else. Then slowly he became aware of his surroundings again, realising Julien was still there, lying close to him, stroking his sweaty forehead.

\- I think the whole house might have heard you, mon chèri, Julien giggled into his ear. And I think it is my turn now.


End file.
